deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aktis
Sean is an original character made by SuperSaiyan2Link, based in the galaxy of STAR WARS. More specifically, the Old Republic. Death Battle Fanon Ideas So Far Possible Opponents * Eru Recintl (WarpyNeko930) * Milvrim (Shadow7615) Death Battle Info Full Name: ??? Age: 18 Height: 6'0" Weight: 152lbs Race: Human Family: Plon-Qui (Master) Status: Unknown Weapon: Purple Bladed Lightsaber. Purple crystal came from the planet Hurikane, much like Mace Windu's. Backstory Living on the desert planet of Tatooine, with all his friends being the occasional Tusken Raiders, and the voices in his head telling him to "use the Force", young Sean ______ was a boy hoping to one day become a powerful Jedi. But all hope was lost when he realized that not only was he on the planet farthest away from the center of the Galaxy, but he wasn't exactly on a popular spot of Tatooine either. But, back in the Jedi Council Room, after Qui-Gon Jinn had left from talking about training Anakin Skywalker, Yoda was meditating to clear his mind, when instead, his mind picked up an absurd reading of Midi Chlorians on the Desert Planet Tatooine. Having nobody else willing to go, Yoda instructed Jedi Master Plon-Qui to go to Tatooine and search for this boy until he was found. The task was gruelling, but with green bladed lightsaber in hand for defense against Tusken Raiders, Plon-Qui, the Kamonian, found Sean, who followed Plon-Qui without second thoghts. Back at the Jedi Council, Plon-Qui and Sean stood facing many other Jedi Masters. They, feeling that Sean could be the Chosen One instead of Anakin Skywalker, gave Plon-Qui permission to train him, especially since Sean was the right age to be a Padawan. Wearing the Chosen One's garb alongside Anakin, and being under the tutelage of Jedi Master Plon-Qui, Sean learned almost everything there is to know about lightsaber dueling, focusing more on Form IV for great acrobatics, and Form V's Djem So for more power and greater sword skills. With both these Forms mastered, when the time for the Battle of Genosis arrived, Sean completely dominated, and he and his Master were some of the very few Jedi that survived that battle. Much later, while still in the Clone Wars, Sean heard the quick-spreading news that Anakin had killed Mace Windu and was now the Sith Lord, Darth Vader. The remaining Jedi, realizing that Anakin had truly joined that which he swore to destroy, came to the assumption that Sean was indeed the Chosen One. And so, they sent Sean and Plon-Qui out to look for Anakin. On the planet of Coruscant, Plon-Qui and Sean ran towards the Jedi Temple, where they saw the former Jedi Knight, now Sith Lord, Darth Vader, wreaking havoc. Plon-Qui and Sean ran in front of a group of Younglings, and activated their lightsabers. They were even winning the duel, but when Anakin used Force Pull to crush the Younglings with rubble. Sean was quick to action, using Force Push to save the children, but that left Plon-Qui to fight Vader alone, and Sean watched as his Master was swiftly decapitated by the blue-bladed lightsaber of a Sith monster. "Is that what they're calling lightsaber skills these days?" Anakin had said. That triggered something in Sean's heart... his soul... his mind... Rage engulfed him. And because of this... Sean refused to fight. It wasn't the Jedi way to fight out of rage. "Give into your anger! Then we can serve under Palpatine, we can still be friends." Vader had also said. Sean took a deep breath. "I am the Chosen One. And I am also a Jedi, so I will do anything I can to protect those who can't protect themselves!" Sean and Darth Vader dueled for a very long time. That was, until, Vader got a lucky shot and slashed Sean across the stomach. Not enough to cut right through, but it was a very large gash. Kicking Sean away, leaving him to die, Anakin slaughtered the Younglings which Sean tried so hard to save just a bit ago. After Anakin left for Mustafar, Sean sat where he was and meditated. Little by little, the gash on his chest was healing, only leaving a feint scar. When the Jedi fell into ruin, Obi-Wan Kenobi retreated to Tatooine, Sean and Anakin's olf home, Yoda fled to the Dagobah planet, a swamp planet where no one would find him, and Sean went to Hurikane, a planet out of the Sith's rach, and also the planet where he constructed his lightsaber so long ago. Lightsaber Lightsaber Forms Used The Force Force Powers Used Force Push Force Pull Force Wave Force Heal Notes * Sean will never fight when enraged. If angry, he will never swing his blade at a foe to avoid breaking the Jedi Code, and therefore will stay on the defensive and try to calm down when angry. * Granted, he doesn't get mad easily. The only time he ever got really angry was when Darth Vader killed his master, Plon-Qui. Category:Original Characters Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Star Wars Characters